Talk:Wiggy Waxwing/@comment-99.236.163.250-20181030033611
Nathan Lane as Spot Helperman / Scott Leadready II / Scott Manly-Manning Michael Rubin as Shrek Helperman (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Mike Myers),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Charlie Mackenzie (So I Married an Axe Murderer) Jake.T.Austin as Leonard Amadeus Helperman (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Shaun Fleming) Moira Bartlett-O'Reilly as Leonard Mom's (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Tress MacNeille),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Dr. Steinheimer (Recess: School's Out) Howard McGillin as Leonard Dad's Debra Jo Rupp as Mary Lou Moira Angela Darling Helperman the Teacher Ray Lottia as Dave Thomas as Plácido Domingo as Nika Flutterman as Zelda Krank (Dr Ivan Krank Mother's),(sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Frances MacDonald) Kelsey Grammer as Dr. Ivan Krank David Ogden Stiers as Mr. Jolly Jackie Hoffman as Jerry Stiller as Pretty Boy the Elderly Bird Anne Meara Stiller as Beauteous Girl Elderly The Female Bird Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy Paul Reubens as Dennis Megan Mullally as Adele James Earl Jones as Wallace Shawn as Principal Crosby Strickler Rob Paulsen as Ian Wazselewski Estelle Harris as Mrs. Boogin Jay Thomas as Barry Anger Genie Ann Francis as Marsha / Marcia Anthony Geary as John / Juan Mae Whitman as Leslie Dunkling Lauren Tom as Younghee Pamela S. Adlon as Trevor / Taylor / Tyler Timothy Stack as Father Emma Steinkellner as Little girl Ken Swofford as Officer White Kevin M. Richardson as Conductor Dustin Hoffman as Smash Mouth as Themselves Music By John Powell Anne Heche as Kate Miller as Arthur Aladdin 2:The Return of Jafar Tim Curry as Genie Jafar Gino Conforti as Abis Mal Albert Brooks as Whoopi Goldberg as Mary Jo Catlett as John Goodman as Julie Kavner Richard White as Plácido Domingo as Kelsey Grammer as Stuart Stone as Andre Stojka as Gilbert Gottfried as Iago Dan Castellaneta as Genie Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine Frank Welker as Abu and Rajah Val Bettin as Sultan Jim Cummings as Razoul Rob Paulsen as The Grand Duke and Jaq Corey Burton as Gus Ken Sansom as David Ogden Stiers as Music By Mark Watters Seth MacFarlane J.A.C. Redford John Powell Joel McNeely Jumanji Action | Drama | Family | Fantasy Andy Dick Dee Bradley Baker as Music By Mark Isham & James Horner Nick Glennie Smith Mel Gibson as Himselves John Pattison as Hegdish Vanessa Marshall Trachtenberg as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Melleny Melody Brown),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) J. Walter Hawkes (featuring Esperanza Spalding) ... musician: jazz double bass, tuba, wah jazz trombone, Chris Wiggins as Franice Grandfather's Jason Lee as Danny Cooksey as Sean Hayes as Dave Goelz as Randy Pig Season 1 (1997–4001) 1x00 - Dora Goes to the First Exploring Adventure Beginning (Pilot) Release Date - Mon, Paug 04,1997 (Premiere) 1x01 - The Legend of the Big Red Chicken Release Date - Mon, Poct 04,1999 (Premiere) 1x02 - Lost and Found Release Date - Mon, Poct 04,1999 (Premiere) 1x03 - Hic-Boom-Ooh Release Date - Mon, Poct 04,1999 (Premiere) 1x04 - We All Scream For Ice Cream Release Date - Mon, Poct 04,1999 (Premiere) Beaches 1x05Aug. 19, 2000creenshot found 1x06Aug. 20, 2000Choo Chooscreenshot found 1x07Aug. 21, 2000Treasure Islandscreenshot found 1x08Aug. 22, 2000Three L'il Piggiesscreenshot found 1x09Aug. 23, 2000Big Riverscreenshot found 1x10Aug. 24, 2000Berry Huntscreenshot found 1x11Aug. 25, 2000Wizzle Wishesscreenshot found 1x12Aug. 26, 2000Grandma's Housescreenshot found 1x13Aug. 27, 2000Surprisescreenshot found 1x14Aug. 28, 2000Sticky Tapescreenshot found 1x15Aug. 29, 2000Bouncing Ballscreenshot found 1x16Aug. 30, 2000Backpackscreenshot found 1x17Sep. 03, 2000Fish Out of Waterscreenshot found 1x18Sep. 04, 2000Bugga Buggascreenshot found 1x19Sep. 05, 2000Little Starscreenshot found 1x20Sep. 24, 2000Dora Saves the Princescreenshot found 1x21May. 02, 2001El Coquiscreenshot found 1x22May. 03, 2001The Chocolate Treescreenshot found 1x23May. 04, 2001Te Amoscreenshot found 1x24May. 04, 2001Pablo's Flutescreenshot found 1x25May. 04, 2001To The Treehousescreenshot found 1x26Oct. 15, 2001Call me Mr. Riddles 19 19 Dora Goes to Nature Hiking to Trail Friday, Dec 24, 1999 119 26 45 "Pablo's Flute" Friday, Aug 17, 4001 146 27 46 "To the Treehouse (Thank You For the Parties)" Friday, Aug 24,4001 147 28 47 "Call Me Mr. Riddles" Friday, Aug 24,4001 148 29 48 Dora Goes To School Mon, Dec 03, 4001 149 30 49 Happy Harvest Diwali Day for Panjorge Marquez Friday Dec 14, 4001 150 2x01 Jan 22, 2002 What Is Boots Was Nothing to be Afraid of (The Big Scary Gigantic Magic Thunder Lighting Storm Cloud Ghost Monstrousillda" 2x02Mar. 12, 2002The Magic Stickscreenshot found 2x03Mar. 18, 2002The Missing Piecescreenshot found 2x04Mar. 19, 2002Rojo, The Fire Truckscreenshot found 2x05Mar. 25, 2002Lost Squeakyscreenshot found 2x06Mar. 26, 2002Doctor Dorascreenshot found 2x07Apr. 01, 2002Golden Explorersscreenshot found 2x08May. 08, 2002El Dia De Las Madresscreenshot found 2x09Sep. 16, 2002Lost Mapscreenshot found 2x10Sep. 18, 2002Pinto, The Pony Expressscreenshot found 2x11Sep. 19, 2002The Big Pinatascreenshot found 2x12Sep. 20, 2002The Happy Old Trollscreenshot found 2x13Oct. 14, 2002Super Map!screenshot found 2x14Nov. 05, 2002Click!screenshot found 2x15Sep. 24, 2002Rapido Ticoscreenshot found 2x16Dec. 12, 2002A Present For Santascreenshot found 2x17Jan. 20, 2003A Letter for Swiperscreenshot found 2x18Jan. 27, 2003Dora, La Musicascreenshot found 2x19Apr. 20, 2003Egg Huntscreenshot found 2x20Apr. 24, 2003Super Spiesscreenshot found 2x21Apr. 28, 2003To The Monkey Barsscreenshot found 2x22May. 05, 2003Hide and Go Seekscreenshot found 2x23May. 12, 2003School Petscreenshot found 2x24May. 19, 2003Quack! Quack!screenshot found 2x25May. 26, 2003Whose Birthday Is It?screenshot found 2x26Jun. 03, 2003The Lost Cityscreenshot found 2x27Jul. 14, 2003Leon, the Circus Lion 62 1 "Louder" June 23, 2003 301 63 2 "Stuck Truck" June 23, 2003 302 64 3 "Roberto the Robot" June 23,2003 303 65 4 "The Big Potato" June 23, 2003 304 66 5 "Save the Puppies" June 23, 2003 305 67 6 "¡Por Favor! (Please!)" June 23, 2003 306 68 7 "What Happens Next?" June 23, 2003 307 69 8 "The Fix-It Machine" July 23, 2003 308 70 9 Meet Diego July 23, 2003 309 71 10 "Baby Dino" July 23, 2003 310 72 11 "Boots' Special Day" July 23, 2003 311 73 12 "To the South Pole" July 23, 2003 312 74 13 "Dora Says Boo!" July 23, 2003 313 75 14 "Dora Saves the Game" July 23, 2003 314 76 15 "Rescue, Rescue, Rescue!" July 23, 2003 315 77 16 Dora Meets the Mr Fred Rogers Goes To Neighborhood July 23, 2003 316 78 17 "Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur" July 23, 2003 317 79 18 "The Super Silly Clown Fiesta" July 23, 2003 318 80 19 "Job Day" July 28, 2003 319 81 20 "ABC Circus Animals" July 23, 2003 320 82 21 "Dora's Pirate Adventure: Give Us Back Our Treasure" July 23, 2003 321 83 22 Baseball Boots" August 01, 2003 322 84 23 Dora First Trip August 01, 2003, 323 Season 4 (4003–4005) Edit No. # Title Original air date Prod. code Happy Best Friends Day for Meet Prince Cofo" Mon, Paug 04, 4003 401 86 2 "Star Mountain" Mon, Paug 04, 4003 402 87 3 "Super Agent Spies Two: The New Swiping Machine Friday, Paug 08, 4003 403 88 4 Dora's Fairytale Adventure" Mon, Paug 11, 4003 404 89 5 "La Maestra De Musica (The Music Teacher)" Friday, Paug 15, 4003 405 90 6 "Daisy, La Quinceañera Friday, Poct 03, 4003 406 91 7 "A Crown for King Juan el Bobo" Friday, Poct 03, 4003 407 92 8 Ms Doris Paula Got A Mail For Special Delivery Friday, Poct 03, 4003 408 93 9 "Ms Doris Paula Meet the Superheroes India Marvel Friends Friday, Poct 03, 4003 409 94 10 Ms Doris Paula and the King Kong vs Godzilla Friday, Poct 10, 4003 410 95 11 "Save Diego" Friday, Poct 10, 4003 411 96 12 "Baby Jaguar's Roar" Friday, Poct 10, 4003 412 97 13 Dora's Got a Puppy" Friday, Poct 10, 4003 413 98 14 Big Sister Dora Mon, Poct 13, 4003 414 99 15 "Boots & Penju to the Rescue" Mon, Poct 13, 4003 415 100 16 "Super Babies" Mon, Poct 13, 4003 416 101 17 The Bull Who Cried Fox (Dee Double Dare for Benny Friday, Poct 17, 4003 417 102 18 Finders Keepers for Benny Friday, Poct 17, 4003 418 103 19 "We're a Team!" Friday, Poct 17, 4003 419 104 40 "The Mixed-Up Seasons" Friday, Poct 24, 4003 440 105 41 "Baby Crab" Friday, Poct 24, 4003 106 42 "Swiper the Explorer" Friday, Poct 24, 4003 442 107 43 Catch the Babies Friday, Poct 24, 4003 4443 108 44 "Dora and Diego to the Rescue (To Go Saving Boots)!" Mon, Paug 08, 4005 444 109 45 Benny Meet the Shangri Llama Mon, Poct 03, 4005 445 110 46 Get Sleep Well Soon or A Day Without Boots Friday, Poct 07, 2005 446 111 47 Benny and Panjorge Look Out for the Beware the Mystery of his the Phantom (The Haunted Spooky Pond Island Beach Graveyard Skull of the Spooky Wolfzilla Mon, Poct 10, 4005 447 112 48 "Dora's and Ms Doris Paula Dance to the Rescue" Friday, Poct 17, 4003 448 113 49 Happy Diwali Last New Year's for Ms Doris Paula Friday, Poct 17, 4003 449 Season 5 (2004-2010) Edit No. # Title Original air date Prod. code 6x01 - Aprils Food Day's for El Juan King Bobo December 06, 2004 501 115 2 Yard Sale at Ms Professor William WareHouse December 13, 2004 502 116 3 The Shy Rainbow January 03, 2005 503 112 48 "Dora Dance to the Rescue" October 21, 2005 448 117 4 "Dora's World Adventure" August 18, 2006 504 118 5 Happy Groundhog Day at Parties for a Mr Happy Old Troll January 11, 2005 505 119 6 Benny Goes To The Scavenger Hunt January 17, 2005 506 120 7 Dora Goes to the Shapes Exploring to Searchers May 18, 2007 507 8 Benny Surprise at 5 O'Clock (The Brand New Game Show!) 9 10 121 11 "Dora Saves the Mermaids" May 25, 2007 508 122 12 Benny Stinky Smelly to Victory (Springtime Cleaning Day) April 07, 2008 509 123 13 "Dora's Jack-in-the-Box" August 11, 2008 510 124 14 "First Day of School" August 18, 2008 511 125 15 "Bark, Bark to Play Park!" August 22, 2008 512 126 16 "Isa's Unicorn Flowers" August 25, 2008 513 127 17 "Benny's Big Race" August 29, 2008 514 128 18 "The Backpack Parade" October 03, 2008 515 129 19 "Bouncy Boots to Jump Shoes or Hop Sandals to Bounce (Heavyweight Loss)" October 06, 2008 516 130 20 "The Mayan Adventure" October 13, 2008 517 131 21 "The Big Red Chicken's Magician Show" October 17, 2008 518 132 22 "Dora Saves the Snow Princess" October 20, 2008 519 133 23 "Dora and the Three Kings Day at the Neighbourhood Block Parties Festival" October 27, 2008 520 134 24 "Benny's Treasure" October 27,2008 524 135 25 "Dora Saves the 6 Little Pigs" October 27, 2008 525 136 26 "The Super Babies' Dream Adventure" October 31, 2008 526 137 27 "Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom" December 05, 2008 527 138 28 "Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure" December 26, 2008 528 139 29 "Pirate Treasure Hunt" January 21, 2005 529 140 30 "Boots' Banana Wish" January 21, 2005 530 141 31 Dora Helps the Birthday Wizzle February 04, 2005 531 B.D Wong Born: January 13, 1961 San Francisco, California, USA Loren Lester Born: January 27, 1961 Los Angeles, California, USA Bruce Fowler ... musician: musical score Marcus Miller ... musician: musical score